Winter can be a beautiful season, but if you live in the cold regions of the country, it becomes distinctly less beautiful as the months drag on. There's nothing so magical as that first snowfall—and if you could just stay inside by the fire all winter, reading books, cooking stew, and watching movies, you might have a grand time. Unfortunately, most of us have to go out, day in and day out; and in the long dark months of northern winter, that means we have to suit up in coats and scarves, gloves and hats an boots, shovel out the sidewalk, brush (or sometimes shovel) the snow off the car, scrape the windshield free of ice and snow, free the frozen windshield wiper blades, start the car and let it warm up over and over again, day after cold, gray day.
We have more products now to help us through the winter than we used to. Now, where people once went outside to start their cars and let them warm-up for a half-hour before leaving for work, they simply press a button on a remote-starter control and stay inside sipping coffee while the car warms up and the heater runs. But a remote-starter helps only so much. To clear the windshield of ice and snow, you'd have to let the vehicle idle and the defroster run for a long time. What's needed is a simple, easily use means of keeping the snow and ice from accumulating on the windshield and wipers to begin with.